


The Cat Effect

by irishbandlover23



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cats, M/M, ginzura 2015, katsura acts like a cat sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convincing Gintoki to let them keep a cat is hard. Which is why Kagura recruits Katsura to the cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ginzura 2015 Day 5: Cats  
> Please read and enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the idea.

Katsura liked being petted. After the cat incident, he found that he loved it when someone gently stroked his hair.  It was embarrassing that a Joui rebel had a weakness like _that_ , which is why he did his best to hide it. He had done a good job, as only Elizabeth had found out, but that was about to change.

As Katsura waltzed past the foyer and into the Yorozuya residence, he could immediately tell that coming here was a mistake. He paused mid-step to stare at the room and its boisterous inhabitants. Shinpachi and Leader were busy cooing over the small black kitten that Leader was holding, while Gintoki was sitting in the couch, reading Jump while pretending that he wasn’t interested in the kitten. Katsura loved cats—anything with smooth fur, really—but with his new cat-like desire to be petted, he knew that they would surely find out his embarrassing secret soon.

Before he could get out without someone noticing him, Shinpachi greeted him with a big smile and beckoned him forward. Katsura had 2 options: retreat or stay. He could retreat, but Gintoki would immediately know that there was something wrong and would pester him until the truth came out, or he could stay, and maybe resist the desire to be petted (which was difficult, as he could feel his scalp begin itching for contact with a hand). After weighing his options, Katsura decided to take his chances and stay, since retreating would mean being pestered by Gintoki (not that he didn’t mind…).

“Hello Shinpachi, Leader! And where did you get this adorable kitten?” he asked enthusiastically.

Before Shinpachi could reply, Kagura interjected “Zura, it was following me from the grocery store. First Sadaharu, now James!”

Shinpachi blurted, “James? Kagura, where do you even get these names?”

“Oi, Kagura! Don’t start getting attached to that thing, you are _not_ keeping it!” Gintoki peevishly stated from across the room.

“Awh, Gin-chan!” Kagura pouted, but then looked at Katsura. “Zura, I order you to convince him to let me keep James!”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura! And why do I have to do it? I don’t even live here.” asked Katsura.

Shinpachi took his glasses off and while cleaning them said, “It’s obvious, isn’t it, Katsura-san? Gin-san pays attention to you the most.”

Gintoki buried himself behind his Jump magazine, but retorted, “I do not! And anything he says won’t convince me to let you keep it! Case closed!”

Katsura was confused, but saw no reason to deny Kagura her wishes. Especially when she was giving him such a wide-eyed and sad look. “Alright, why don’t you and Shinpachi go downstairs with Otose-san. I’m sure that kitten is hungry.”

“You’re right! I’m hungry too! Let’s go, glasses!” And Kagura headed towards the exit.

“Glasses?! What kind of name are you giving me?” Shinpachi exasperatedly exclaimed.

When they could hear their retreating footsteps and the sound of the door closing, Katsura and Gintoki were enveloped in silence.

Katsura smiled knowingly and said, “So…. I’m the one you pay attention to the most, eh?”

Gintoki blushed lightly but retorted “That’s just Kagura’s and Shinpachi’s attempts to get some information about our relationship!”

“Mmmm. Why were we hiding our relationship from them, again?”

“We aren’t _hiding_ , I plan to tell them eventually. I just enjoy this secretive business, and the peace of not being bothered or interrupted by others.”

Katsura sat down next to Gintoki and leaned his head on Gintoki’s shoulder. “Well, they will find out sooner or later. I don’t mind hiding our relationship a bit longer. They must know we have something going on, considering I’m here more often.”

Gintoki gently grasped Katsura’s hand and said, “Before next month, we will tell them.”

Katsura gently smiled. “So why don’t you want them to keep that cat?”

“If I let them keep this one, sooner or later they will want another one, and another one, until this place becomes a zoo. There’s only so many mouths I’m willing to feed!”

“Don’t exaggerate. I don’t see the harm. It’s cute, and small enough that it won’t disturb you. Plus, I know you like pleasing Leader and Shinpachi.”

“Why don’t you keep it, then?” snapped Gintoki.

“Because I am the rebel’s leader. I can’t afford to let my men see this side of me.”

“Soft? Please! The only soft thing about you if this hair of yours!” and Gintoki startled Katsura as he began softly stroking his hair.

“Oh this feels nice, Gintoki,” he sighed. “Don’t stop!” Gintoki didn’t stop, but made Katsura lay on his lap so that he could have easier access to Katsura’s hair.

Katsura settled himself comfortably, and they were enveloped in peaceful silence. However, that silence was broken when Katsura _mewled_ when Gintoki gently scratched that perfect spot near his ear. Katsura was mortified and blushed profusely. He sat up and attempted to calm himself without meeting Gintoki’s eyes, while Gintoki merely stared at him with wonder and fascination.

Soon enough, Gintoki smirked and said, “I didn’t know you liked it this much! Seriously, what was that? Did you just mew like a cat?”

Zura cleared his throat and meekly said, “It’s a side effect from when we turned into cats! I don’t know why people massaging my hair makes me act like a cat!” He covered his face and groaned, “It’s so embarrassing!”

Gintoki gave him a heated stare. “I think it’s hot. This could be very, _very_ nice, Zura.”

Katsura could feel himself growing warm all over, so he stood up and smacked Gintoki’s arm.  “Honestly Gintoki! Why are you thinking about _that_ now?!”

“Don’t worry. My thoughts might be going there, but I can wait until tonight.” He winked.

Katsura blushed but began walking towards the entrance. “Yes, well. I’ll be back at the same time tonight, then. See you!” as he slammed the door and began sprinting down the stairs, he bumped into Shinpachi and Leader. He hurriedly told them, “Got to go, you guys! I’m sorry Leader. I tried but couldn’t convince him!” and he was gone.

Kagura and Shinpachi stared at his retreating back. “I wonder why he left in a hurry, Kagura. Maybe Gintoki got mad at the comment I made and took it out on him.”

“Well, whatever. Those two idiots will work it out eventually. I will keep this cat! James loves me!” she stated decisively. “Oi, Gin-chan! We’re back!”

“Kagura! Give me Mark! I want to hold him!”

“Mark?” asked Kagura and Shinpachi in confusion.

“If we’re keeping that cat, he won’t be called James, but Mark!”

“Yay! We’re keeping Mark! Thanks, Gin-chan!” Kagura laughed, and then proceeded to all but throw Mark to Gintoki. Gintoki caught it and began to gently stroke its fur.

Shinpachi whispered to Kagura, “Guess I was right. Gin-san does pays attention to Katsura-san the most. There is definitely something going on between them.”

“Well yes, but we haven’t caught them doing anything yet! They’re so _boring_. If only they could do something interesting.”

They turned around when they heard Mark gently purring, and saw that Gintoki was dreamily smiling at the cat. _I am definitely not letting him live this down_ , Gintoki thought. _It’s so unexpected but so Zura. How appealing._

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I like Ginzura week? Also, today is Gintama's 13th anniversary!


End file.
